Dylan Vrtiska (S4-S1)
Det. Dylan Vrtiska has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Dylan Vrtiska is created and controlled by Jigsaw, and is a character from The Reborn Trilogy based off the Saw series. Chapter History "I want to end it just as much as you do. To get justice for all of our dead comrades and all of the people who've died under these killers. I want this to stop, it's been more than a year but it's felt for much longer than that. Too long." - Det. Dylan Vrtiska Earlier Life Dylan Vrtiska was born on September 3rd, 1964 in Los Angeles, California. After graduating from high school, Vrtiska joined the Los Angeles Police Department, interested in having a career as a police officer. After several years on the force and earning a respectable record and reputation, he became a homicide detective with the LAPD's homicide unit. During his tenure as a detective, Vrtiska became a close friend of fellow detective, Eric Matthews. The two worked closely on the force on many cases together, and Vrtiska would often assist with Matthews' other law enforcement friend, Daniel R. Rigg, who eventually went on to become a SWAT Commander. Vrtiska had a successful career as a police officer and a detective, but he wasn't always fortunate with his personal life, failing to ever maintain a long-lasting relationship. He was present when his good friend Matthews had his rank in the force reduced following allegations of evidence planting and for numerous incidents of excessive force, leading to Matthews' own family life going downhill. Jigsaw Vrtiska would become involved with the Jigsaw Killer case in 2005 when it first broke. Vrtiska however didn't become very deeply involved until April of 2006, when Matthews went missing after leaving with John Kramer, the Jigsaw Killer, to head for the dilapidated house where Matthews' son Daniel was behind held along with seven ex-convicts where Jigsaw conducted games of life or death using his death traps inside the house. Vrtiska worked harder on the case to try to find Matthews, who hadn't been seen or heard from since his disappearance. The Jigsaw case continued later in the month and took a strange turn when a series of games were apparently conducted at Camp Crystal Lake, in New Jersey, the killing grounds of another infamous murderer, Jason Voorhees. The case went cold until October that same year, when new games had been conducted. Matthews unfortunately had been among the casualties, his headless remains discovered in the Gideon Meat Packing plant, where Rigg's own test had intertwined with Jeff Denlon's inside the old meat plant. John Kramer himself had been killed, while Amanda Young went into a coma after nearly bleeding to death and FBI Special Agent Peter Strahm barely survived a trap he was put in. Detective Mark Hoffman had been in a trap he narrowly survived and seemingly saved Corbett Denlon from dying of a lack of oxygen from a room she was being held inside Gideon. The Jigsaw case would be far from over, following Amanda Young's escape from the hospital where she was being held, in addition to another game where five people involved in a real estate fire were forced to play a deadly game in a section of the city sewers. Only one of the victims survived. The case took a bizarre turn when Strahm was implicated as an accomplice when his cell phone was found at the lair. It was not long after this that John Kramer's autopsy was also conducted, and a micro-cassette tape preserved in wax was uncovered. The tape warned Hoffman that he wouldn't walk away untested and that his work would continue. Vrtiska worked closely with Hoffman as well as Police Sergeant James Hendrickson to try to find Strahm, whom was believed to be the accomplice that Kramer warned Hoffman about on the tape, as well as to apprehend Amanda Young. The case went quite for several days until early November, when apparently, Young was back in Los Angeles with Jason Voorhees, who appeared to be subjected through his own game, connected through several tests throughout various parts of the Downtown Los Angeles slums. The night ended with Sergeant Hendrickson going missing after pursuing Young and Voorhees into the city sewers following a gruesome mass slaughter spree on a subway train. Voorhees was later apprehended that night and taken to the Angel Of Mercy Hospital for an autopsy, but he escaped and killed some hospital personnel. Piecing It All Together Vrtiska worked closely with Hoffman as both continued the investigation, heading for Crystal Lake in New Jersey to track Young and Voorhees, and potentially Peter Strahm as well. Vrtiska had his doubts that Strahm was truly an accomplice, seeing no indicators that Strahm could've possibly become an accomplice to murder, much less something like Jigsaw. He suspected there was more to it than met the eye. The killings continued at Crystal Lake, with a massacre at a diner and at the camp, and a Crystal Lake police officer killed in a trap. Vrtiska was staying at his motel room, staying for several days with Hoffman trying to apprehend their suspects, when Vrtiska was attacked by a pig-masked assailant and rendered unconscious. He later awoke to find himself now thrusted into a Jigsaw game of his own. Vrtiska had been poisoned with a toxin and Hoffman was being held somewhere, and to save both himself and Hoffman, Vrtiska would have to follow directions and clues he was given, all in the alotted time-frame of two hours to complete his task. Time Is Running Out With only two hours to spare, Vrtiska frantically drove to the locales he was directed to go around town, which included the diner where Jason's massacre had occurred and the Eternal Peace Cemetery, finding more clues as well as items he was provided to aid him in his quest. He was eventually led to the Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds, having to bypass a deadly landmine trap inside one of the cabins. He managed to get himself his antidote and was warned on a tape to stop following the clues that would lead him to the mastermind behind his game, but Vrtiska couldn't pass it up. Vrtiska's decision led him to find Sue Kendell, a young woman who escaped from Jason Voorhees and Amanda Young during a deadly game that had been staged inside the Voorhees Manor. Sue managed to escape only by heading into the underground mines in town, having to escape using a mine cart and having made it to the campsite. Vrtiska knew this could only mean one thing, that Young and Voorhees were on their way looking for Sue. Vrtiska's suspicions proved correct when Jason and Amanda appeared and threatened both Vrtiska and Sue, when police arrived in their vehicles after seeing a flare fired in the sky earlier by Sue. Jason proceeded to massacre the cops and Vrtiska followed his leads to where the Jigsaw accomplice was, not wanting to pass it up. He eventually found himself at the Packanack Lodge that was near the camp and entered, learning who was behind everything: Hoffman. Death Vrtiska played the tape left for him, learning that Hoffman was in fact the true Jigsaw accomplice all along and had framed Strahm for being the accomplice. Vrtiska was shocked to learn this, and knew Hoffman had to be stopped. It was too late though, when Vrtiska became trapped inside the heavily fortified den of the lodge where he found the tape. Vrtiska was subsequently killed after being sucked into a turbine engine Hoffman placed inside, Vrtiska shredded to pieces from the machine. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Resurrection Vrtiska found himself back alive in August of 2010, nearly four whole years after he'd been killed. He had been cloned by scientist Dr. Isaac M. Fear, who also cloned the deceased James Hendrickson back to life. Vrtiska and Hendrickson were both kept up to date on what had happened in the time they had died, with Amanda Young and Mark Hoffman both known to be accomplices of the Jigsaw Killer and both now wanted fugitives. Amanda had last been seen with Jason Voorhees, and Hoffman had last been seen at the site of the Metropolitan precinct in Los Angeles, where he'd mass murdered a great deal of LAPD personnel and had also killed Jill Tuck, wife of John Kramer. Vrtiska and Hendrickson were back on the force and both headed to protect a group of survivors of the Jigsaw Killer as well as other notable survivors of other killers that included the Ghostface Killer, when they apparently were possibly being targeted by Hoffman and an apparent Ghostface copycat that was on the loose in Los Angeles. While Hendrickson had gone with Daniel R. Rigg as well as the newly cloned Eric Matthews to head for Crystal Lake to attempt to apprehend Amanda Young after she'd been sighted there, Vrtiska stayed behind with the survivors to accompany them at their newest safehouse. Threats All Over It wasn't long before Vrtiska was back to his usual duties as a cop, when the Ghostface copycat, later identfied to be Dorian Sullivan, struck again and this time was targeting Julie James, survivor of the fisherman killer, Ben Willis. Vrtiska and other cops made it to James' residence in time and shot down the copycat, before having his body transported to the Los Angeles county morgue. However things took an unexpected turn for the worst when Dorian awoke en route during transportation to the morgue and killed those onboard the ambulance. Vrtiska arrived at the hospital to assist with the escaped Sullivan, fighting with him before the apparently supernatural Ghostface copycat disappeared. Vrtiska headed for the newest safehouse with the survivors following this encounter, a farmhouse on the outskirts of town. Things didn't remain safe for very long when the original two Ghostface Killers, Billy Loomis and Stu Macher, along with Roman Bridger, all of whom were recently re-animated from the dead, found their way to the safehouse, with the intentions of killing Sidney Prescott. Vrtiska assisted with the unexpected Ghostface assault on the safehouse, with him and the others re-locating to a motel in the meantime while looking for a new safehouse. The following morning, the motel came under attack from a deployed set of ED-209 Mark II robots that were deployed by criminal scientist Gary Vogel to eliminate witnesses present at the motel. Vrtiska made it away from the destructive scene alive with the others, but they unfortunately suffered a casualty later with Sidney's wife, LAPD Detective Mark Kincaid, killed by Roman Bridger at Angel Of Mercy Hospital where he was hospitalized for his wounds after the Ghostface Killers tracked them there when Sidney and others with her had survived a prolonged chase with the Ghostface Killers elsewhere in the city earlier. Following another attack on the survivors at Angel Of Mercy that was later twharted by murderous vigilante The Punisher when he stopped by the hospital, Vrtiska re-located to their newest location, a hidden war bunker. As usual, things wouldn't remain safe for long. If anything, the real danger was only just beginning. Regular Appearance Dylan Vrtiska stands six feet two inches tall and is estimated to weigh around one-hundred seventy-five to one-hundred ninety pounds. He has an average and slightly muscular body type. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He typically wears dress clothes or casual attire. Trademark Gear Vrtiska usually carries his Glock 17 pistol and his LAPD badge, ID and credentials. Category:Police Category:Clones